They Don't Care About Us
'They Don't Care About Us '''is a song performed by Michael Jackson. Lyrics Intro All I want to say is that they don’t really care about us ''Don’t worry what people say, we know the truth All I want to say is that they don’t really care about us Enough is enough of this garbage All I want to say is that they don’t really care about us (Overlapping voices) 1 Skin head, dead head Everybody gone bad Situation, aggravation Everybody, allegation In the suit, on the news Everybody, dog food Bang bang, shot dead Everybody’s gone mad Hook All I wanna say is that They don’t really care about us All I wanna say is that They don’t really care about us 2 Beat me, hate me You can never break me Will me, thrill me You can never kill me Shoot me, sue me Everybody do me Kick me, kick me Don’t you black or white me Hook All I wanna say is that They don’t really care about us All I wanna say is that They don’t really care about us 1 Tell me, what has become of my life? I have a wife and two children who love me I am the victim of police brutality, now I’m tired of being the victim of hate You’re ripping me of my pride, oh, for God’s sake I look to heaven to fulfill its prophecy, set me free 3 Skin head, dead head Everybody’s gone bad Trepidation, speculation Everybody, allegation In the suit, on the news Everybody, dog food Black male, blackmail Throw the brother in jail Hook All I wanna say is that They don’t really care about us All I wanna say is that They don’t really care about us 2 Tell me, what has become of my rights? Am I invisible 'cause you ignore me? Your proclamation promised me free liberty, now I’m tired of being the victim of shame They’re throwing me in a class with a bad name I can’t believe this is the land from which I came You know, I really do hate to say it The government don’t wanna see But if Roosevelt was livin' He wouldn’t let this be, no, no 4 Skin head, dead head Everybody’s gone bad Situation, speculation Everybody, litigation Beat me, bash me You can never trash me Hit me, kick me You can never get me Hook All I wanna say is that They don’t really care about us All I wanna say is that They don’t really care about us 5 Some things in life They just don’t wanna see But if Martin Luther was livin’ He wouldn’t let this be Skin head, dead head Everybody’s gone bad Situation, segregation Everybody, allegation In the suit, on the news Everybody, dog food Kick me, kick me Don’t you wrong or right me Hook All I wanna say is that They don’t really care about us All I wanna say is that They don’t really care about us All I wanna say is that They don’t really care about us All I wanna say is that They don’t really care about All I wanna say is that They don’t really care about All I wanna say is that They don’t really care about usCategory:Songs